Lettre de résurrectionn
by passion of Imbattables
Summary: Quand une simple lettre change la vie de tout le monde...


**Coucou! Petite OS me trainant dans la tête depuis la saison 3. Bonne lecture!**

"Je t'aime Nick" dit la femme.

-Je t'aime Jen" répondit Nick.

Là, nue, étendue lascivement au côté de son homme, sa tête sur son torse, Jenny repense à tout ce qui la amenée ici. Deux semaines plus tôt, Jenny avait reçu une lettre. L'expéditeur était Nick Cutter. Elle avait été envoyée une semaine avant la mort du professeur. Cette missive expliquait que Nick avait réussi à prédire plusieurs anomalies dont celle qui aurait lieu à l'intérieur du CRA le jour de l'attaque d'Helen. Il avait aussi découvert les plans de son ex-femme. Il avait compris qu'Helen finirait par le tuer, étant convaincue du bienfait de son acte. Le professeur avait alors élaboré un plan lui assurant la survie tout en faisant croire à Helen sa mort, pour se protéger d'éventuelles tentatives.

Le jour de l'attaque, il portait un gilet par balle et avait préparé un sac contenant tout le nécessaire de survie dans une anomalie, y compris une trousse de secours au cas où le gilet n'aurait servi à rien. Le jour de l'attaque, Cutter retrouva son clone et lui tira dessus, faisant croire que c'était Helen. Ensuite, il lui avait donné l'artefact et lui avait ordonné de dire certaines choses à la personne qui viendrait le chercher. Cutter savait que ce serait Connor. Normalement, il aurait dû revenir "à la vie" une fois qu'Helen ne serait plus un danger. Il avait donc demandé à Jenny dans sa lettre de le rejoindre à un point de rendez-vous où ils pourraient discuter et mettre au courant Lester du plan contre Helen. Voyant que Jenny ne venait pas au point de rendez-vous, Cutter était retourné dans les anomalies, se sentant trahi et abandonné.

Quand Jenny reçu la lettre, trois ans après sa mort, elle avait immédiatement contacté Lester et lui avait tout raconté. L'heure d'après, elle réexpliqueait tout à la nouvelle équipe du CRA. Très vite, la décision fut prise de partir à la recherche de Cutter. Enfin, c'est surtout Becker, Abby et Connor qui l'avait décidé et Lester qui les avait soutenus. Jenny s'était aussi portée volontaire pour aller dans l'anomalie. A chaque anomalie, l'équipe l'a traversé et chercher Cutter jusquà ce que l'anomalie se referme où qu'ils n'en puissent plus. C'est seulement à la vingt-troisième anomalie, alors qu'ils allaient abandonné l'idée de le retrouver, qu'ils trouvèrent Cutter, assis tranquillement au bord d'un lac en observant les dinosaures aux alentours. L'équipe n'en crut pas ses yeux. Abby finit par sauter sur Cutter qui tomba dans l'eau et ils furent rejoins par Connor, Becker, Lester et Jenny. Celle-ci sauta sur Cutter et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pendant que les autre hurlaient leur joie de le retrouver sain et sauf. Même Lester se joint à la fête.C'est comme ça que Nick Cutter est revenu à la vie. Il a repris la tête de l'équipe tandis que Jenny a réintegré le CRA. Matt est devenu le chef en second, celui qui conseille et aide le chef. Cette place convenant très bien à Matt qui respectait et admirait le sang froid, l'expérience et l'immense savoir de Cutter.

"Jen? Ici Terre apelle la Lune? Il y a quelqu'un?" demanda Nick

-Oui, la Lune est bien là. Je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que j'ai reçu cette fameuse lettre" répondit-elle en sortant de ses pensées. (j'ai changé à cause de la concordance)

-Ah. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées en effet... Je dois avouer que je n'aurai jamais pensé que ma lettre puisse s'égarer derrière un bureau de tri de la poste! Enfin, l'important est que je sois là et que je sois heureux d'être là, en vie.

-Et moi d'avoir enfin reçu cette lettre! Imagine qu'il ne l'ait jamais retrouvé! Tu aurais passé toute ta vie dans les anomalies en croyant qu'on t'avait abandonné! Et puis sans cette lettre, jamais je n'aurai pu t'avouer ce que je ressentais... Mais trêve de bavardage, professeur, j'aimerais vérifier quelques connaissances nouvellement acquises..." murmura Jenny en se mettant à califourchon sur Cutter.

Sur la table de nuit, une enveloppe et une lettre étaient exposées dans un cadre posé à côté d'une photo des retrouvailles de l'équipe prise par Matt. On y voyait clairement Jenny et Nick s'embrassant sous les sourires des membres de l'ancienne équipe.


End file.
